The Seventh Seal
by xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: Hana kim lived a somewhat depressing but fairly normal life. But all that changed one day when she saw a death note misteriously sitting on her desk...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Haiiiii~! x3 xXNekoAngel172Xx here with another thrilling fanfic! This one is a death note fic and i think you guys will really like it! Trigger warning this chapter for mentions of rape dont say i didnt warn you. Flames will be used for my campfire xD I couldnt get a beta reader this chapter but i should have one next chapter. Anyways enjoy! By the way it takes place in 2028 but theres not gonna be shit like flying cars or anything stupid like that xD**_

Immediately after waking up and looking around me i knew my life was ruined. The entire house was a total wreck and most the pages of my death note were ripped out. The door was wide open and my mother layed on the floor dead. She was stabbed 70 times. I don't know who could of done these horrible things.

My name is Hana kim. And im gonna tell you how i got into this situation.

 _xXx~τhε ṡεṿεṉτh ṡεαl сhαρτεɾ 1~xXx_

My name is Hana kim. I'm 18 years old and a senior in high school. Im tall (for a girl) have short maroon hair with matching eyes and pale skin. Besides being the top stuident in Japan, theres nothing really special about me.

Today was just a regular school day. I got up at 7 am, did my makeup in the bathroom. I put on a short black dress with spagetti straps and red bows at the front and back. I wore a black chocker with a silver ring and matching garters and bracelets. I wore black thigh highs with little bows on the front and black combat boots with red laces. I wakled into the kitchen. My mom Mina kim was sitting at the table reading the newspaper (i only live with my mom). She was still in her pagamas and had her dark brown hair in a low side ponytail.

"Hi mom." I said. I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning hana." said mom. She had a bowl of miso soup and some rice. For a second i wished i could have some too but a high school student like me doesnt have time to eat a decent breakfast. I finished my orange juice and heade off.

"Ittekimasu!" I said. _**(That means "Im leaving" im japanese)**_

"Have a wonderful day hana!" Said mom.

"Thanks." I said and I left the apartment. I walked over to the konbini. One of my freinds (if you could really call her that, shes more of a aquatance i hang out with alot) yayoi tsukihara was waiting. Yayoi had chest length platinum blonde hair in a short ponytail with a purple bow. She was short and she had purple eyes. She was wearing a black tanktop with purple upside down crosses, a purple skirt with black upside down crosses and frilss, purple fishnets and a silver nose ring. Yayoi was all peppy and shit and shes also stupid and annoying and obsessed with serial killers like kira.

"Hi hana!." Said Yayoi.

"Oh. hey." I said. "Wheres itsuki?"

"Oh he should be here any minute." Coincidentally itsuki walked towards us.

"Hi guys!" Said itsuki. Itsuki is another one of my stupid "friends". Hes creepy and he has a crush on me and also hes stupid. At least he doesnt have a serial killer fetish like yayoi though so i guess i can respect that about him. Hes tall (even taller then me) and he has teal eyes and dirty blonde hair. He also dresses like a stupid hipster all the time and has hipster glasses. For example today he was wearing a teal beanie that had some logo i didnt regocnize, a black t shirt, black skinny genes, an open teal flannel shirt and teal converses.

"You look rediculous in that itsuki." I said.

"Dont be mean to itsuki hana!" Said yayoi.

"Its fine yayoi dont worry about it." Said itsuki. We walked into the konbini together and we got breakfast. In the konbini there were tvs and the news was on.

"In other news, the legendery detective Y has solved another case we thouhgt would remain cold!" The news said. I walked up to the counter to order my food. I go to the konbini every morning but today there was a weird looking cashier who ive never seen before in my life. He was wearing a white gakuran with some stupid spade symbol on the chest and he had spiky pink hair with a rat tail and the top of his hair was purple. He looked stupid.

"Welcome to Family mart!" Said the weirdo in a swave voice. I ordered a coffee with an onigiri. I payed and the asshole put my change on top of the reciet. "Have a nice day. He said.

After we were done at the konbini we walked to school. Yayoi wouldnt shut up about her stupid sereal killers and itsuki was probably staring at my tits or some shit. Once we got to school we went over to the hallways to our lcokers. The resourse officer Kamiya was there. Her piercing gray eyes stared daggeres at me because she hated me for no reason. She had a gun holster around her waste and she had her mint green hair in a ponytail and i bet her eyebrows were drawn on.

Suddenly some asshole jock shoved me against a locker. "Your a stupid bitch did you know that hana?!" He said. Kamiya pointed a gun at him and he stopped and ran away. Like she would of hurt him anyway, we all know the guns are never loaded. Then the bell rang.

"Get to class, Kim." Kamiya snarled. I wanted to give her the finger but i knew i couldnt because then id get in trouble. I grabbed my stuff and went to class. I took the seat next to the window. Me, itsuki and yayoi were in the same class so we passed notes all class while the teacher rambled on about useless shit.

The day dragged on forever and it was boring but it eventually passed and i went to cram school which was also boring. I walked home by myself because i knew how to avoid perverts and assholes.

"Welcome home hana!" Said mom when i got home. "How was your day?"

"Boring, as usual." I replyed.

"You always say that, hana." Said mom. "Dinners ready. I made your favorite, chicken ramen." I ate dinner and headed upstairs.

When I got to my room my window was open. "Huh I must of left it open this morning." I thought to myself. But what was more weird was that my desk lamp was on and it was shining on a black notebook that said "death note" on it in white text.

"What the hell is this? Did someone break in? But we're on the 7th floor..." I thought to myself. I opened the notebook. The pages were blank but there was a rule written inside it: The person who's name is written inside this notebook will die.

"That's fucking stupid." I thought. I started doing my homework but i couldnt help but to wonder what the notebook was and how it ended up there. I picked up the notebook and i remembered...I remembered the suffering my father, Jirou kanaori caused me and my mother during my childhood...How he raped me when i was 8 and left me and mom on our own...how he got away with it scot free and is probably hiding in some foreign country.

I looked closer at the notebook and saw another rule: The face of the victim must be imagined in the users head for it to work. I easily visulaized jirou's revolting face and wrote his name in the notebook. I made the cause of death outlandish enough to land on the international news so i could see if it worked. Even though i didn't know whether it would work or not i still felt a rush writing the name. I finished my homework and went to bed with a weird feeling, a mix of exitement and fear and dread.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Im glad you guys liked the first chapter! As you can tell this fic has a very different tone then cgr xD Thanks to lilly-chan for spellchecking this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy :3_**

 _xXx~τhε ṡεṿεṉτh ṡεαl_ _сh_ _αρτεɾ 2~xXx_

I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. I felt weird at first like something important happened yesterday but I couldn't remember. Then suddenly I started to remember. I killed my father in the most brutal and outlandish way I could think of.

I got out of bed and I got a glass of water. Then I went back upstairs to my room and logged on to my computer. I looked up the name "jirou kanaori" on Google and the first result that came up was "Jirou kanaori, 53, found murdered in Czechoslovakia". I clicked on the article.

 _"The dead body of Jirou kanari, 53, was found lying in front of an important government building in Czechoslovakia. His body was militated beyond recognition and it could only be identified by dna testing. Luckily for us, the legendary detective y was able to solve this case. It was the prolific serial killer Jozko mrkvicka, who committed suicide after being discovered, bringing an end to the infamous mrkvicka murders."_

I couldn't believe it... it actually worked! It took me a minute to process this. I finished up my water and went back to bed. Suddenly a wired monster thing came into my room. It was red and it had wings and a creepy face. I screamed.

"Wh-who are you?!" I asked.

"I'm xeicks. I'm a shinigami." Said xeicks. He had a deep gravelly voice. "I see you got the death note that I dropped."

"Yeah I did. So what do you want it back? Could you be a little quieter though? You might wake my mom up."

"No need to worry! Your mom can't hear me. Only people who touched to death note can see or hear me."

"That good I guess... But why are you here?"

"I'm here to guide you in your use of the death note. Or if you don't want me here then you can always give up ownership of the death note. All your memories of the note will be erased."

"I want to keep the death note. Is there anything I need to know?"

"Did you read the rules?"

"Yes."

"Then there's not much you need to know for now. Do you plan on killing anyone else? I got to say vie never in my life seen anyone kill anyone with the death note so brutally."

"Yes I do plan on killing more people... I want to eradicate the scum from this world. Call me a neo-kira if you want but I've wanted to do this since the moment I was born."

"Okay then. Oh by the way do you have any apples here?"

"Yeah we have a bag in the fridge... Why?"

"Us shinigamis love apples. Could you get me one please?"

"Okay sure..." I snuck downstairs to the kitchen to get an apple from the fridge. I tried to stay as quite as possible. Not because I was scared of getting in trouble (I'm 18 after all) but because I didn't want to wake up mom. I went back upstairs with the apple in my hand.

"Thanks man!" Said xeicks. I handed him the apple and he ate it whole... "Hey do you want to try a shinigami apple?"

"Uh sure..." I said. xeicks handed me some shrivelled up black fruit thing. "What is this?" I asked.

"It's a shinigami apple." Said xeicks. I bit into the apple and...

It was the most disgusting thing I ever ate. "What the hell is this, sand or something?!" I whispered hushed

"No it's a shinigami apple." Said xeicks.

"But it's so terrible!"

"That why we like human apples."

"Hell I'm going to get an apple for myself to wash out the taste. That was disgusting!" I went downstairs again and got another apple.

"Hey hana isn't it the time most humans should be going to sleep now?" Said xeicks. I looked at the clock and it was 4 am.

"H-how did you know my name?!" I asked.

"Shinigamis can see the lifespan and names of humans."

"Oh. Now that you mention it is pretty late... And I have school tomorrow. I should get to bed."

"Well then I'll stop bothering you then. Goodnight hana!"

"Goodnight xeicks." I said. I went to sleep immediately because I was tired.

 _~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~_

I woke up the next morning and went through my usual routine. I slipped the death note into a notebook case and hid it in my bag. I was wearing a black mcr t shirt with black short shorts, red fishnets and the same black combat boots I wore yesterday. As I walked out of my house yayoi and itsuki were already waiting. Yayoi was wearing a black sundress with purple lace trim, black knee-highs and black sandals with purple roses on them. Itsuki was wearing a gray beanie, a teal button up flannel shirt, black skinny jeans and white vans. We walked over to family mart together.

"Guys did you hear that Jozko mrkvicka was caught last night? Too bad he killed himself. I was up all night making an aesthetic devoted to him on my blog last night. Man was he hot..." Yayoi was rambling about her stupid serial killers again.

"Yayoi your fukcing creepy did you know that." I said.

"Don't be mean hana! But yeah I will admit yayoi that kind of weird." Said itsuki.

"No its not! Besides it's not like I condone the serial killers actions or anything. You should see my kira aesthetics!" Said yayoi.

When we got to family mart the same creepy guy from yesterday was at the counter again. This time he had his name tag on. It said "yin kamiya"... Then I noticed his eyes. They were the same piercing gray eyes that kamiya from school had...could they perhaps be related?!

"...Can I get you anything?" Said yin.

"Oh! Uh yeah! I'll have a red bean bun and black coffee." I said while flustered. I bet that asshole thinks I like him or something. I paid and the asshole put the change on top of my recite again. We walked to school.

In homeroom I was approached by the popular girl and school slut maeko yamada. "So you're dressed like a slutty vampire again huh? She said. maeko had lavender pink eyes with makeup caked on and she was wearing a light pink tank top that showed her bellybutton, a dark gray ripped short skirt and pink and silver Nikes. Her pale blond hair was put into a shortish ponytail with a pink beaded hairclip.

"Oh fuck off maeko. Besides your one to talk." I replied.

"So? You're a fucking creepy whore." Said maeko. Then she took my coffee and threw it all over my top. It was hot and I could feel it burning me.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I shouted as she walked away. The teacher wasn't in the room yet so I didn't get in trouble.

I then started thinking. maeko is scum; she is the worst scum at this shithole of a school. Her boyfriend wataru nakata is a total piece of shit. Hess been in and out of jail and is violent to everyone he sees. He is also scum. It wouldn't be out of character for him to murder someone. Also he has asthma so he could easily die without being murdered.

I tore a page out of my death note discreetly and started writing. _"maeko yamada gets her throat slit in a fight with wataru nakata at 9:24 pm tonight. Wataru nakata gets arrested and dies from an asthma attack in his sleep in prison one week from now."_ I stuffed the paper into my bag and faced the front of the classroom since the teacher was about to start teaching.

The day dragged on forever. I didn't have cram school today so I went straight home and worked on my homework. I set my watch to beep at 9:21. At 9:15 I turned on my TV and put it at a low volume so it wouldn't distract me from my homework.

At 9:32 I heard the TV do the breaking news bulletin jingle. I looked over to the TV. The Headline said _"High school student murdered in home"_. I turned up the volume. _"...18 year old maeko yamada was murdered by 19 year old wataru nakata inside her own home. Wataru has been taken into custody. More news will follow once we get more information."_

I felt a rush of satisfaction as a smirk filled my face.

"Hey I saw you killed another person!" It was xeicks. He was carrying a big basket of apples.

"Yeah. Well it technically wasn't me..."

"You wrote the names into the death note right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you killed her! I got to say I like the way you use your death note. Usually people would be suspecting something's up by now but you're going the extra mile to be creative when you write names. I admire that." Xeicks took an apple out of the basket and started eating it whole.

"Thanks I guess..."

Suddenly mom knocked on the door. "Come in." I said.

"Hana! Are you itsuki and yayoi ok? I just watched the news and one of your little school friends passed away..." Said mom.

"You mean maeko? She was a bitch were not friends." I said.

"Okay then." Said mom. Suddenly mom looked past me and she looked like she just saw a ghost. We were bath silent for a minute. "I-is it just me...or did an apple just start floating in the air and get eaten by nothing?"

"I-I'm sure it's just nothing mom! It's getting late so maybe your just tired?"

"That must be the case... Well goodnight hana."

"Goodnight mom." She shut the door. Then in a hushed whisper I said "Xeicks! You need to be careful when other people enter the room!"

"Whoops sorry. I just can't resist apples. Their delicacy in the shinigami realm you know." Said Xeicks.

"Well... try to be more careful next time." I finished up my homework and I went to bed. However I didn't go to sleep. Instead I layed awake while thinking about what I did.

 _Is what I'm doing wrong?_

 _...Nah._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Im sooooo sorry for not updating in a long time! Basically i was busy with band camp and personal stuff and then school started and right when i tried to start this chapter my computer started being al glitchy and shit and a few days later it broke completely so i had to wait a few weeks to get a new computer which i got last week and now ive just been busy with school. I actually have no idea how to use my new computer because it has windows 7 while my old one had windows xp but i managed to install xp on it in some dual boot thing xD Also this computer is a desktop so i cant sit in bed on my computer anymore or bring it on vacation with me anymore ;-; For everyone wondering minus all the personal crap that happened this summer i had a realy good summer! This school year is going alrigth but really i miss matthew in pennsylvania T_T Matthew i love you! Also i now need to stop being distracted by authors notes (and mtv since ive been watching mtv classc for these past few weeks because theirs nothing good on tv and mtvc plays nothing but music videos and its aweseom) xDDD**_

I woke up the next morning to a text from yayoi. It said "dude are you coming?" which confused me.

"Hana your gonna be late!" said xeicks. I looked at the time and class was gonna start in 7 minutes! I replied "no" to yayoi and quickly put on a black good charlotte t shirt with black skinny jeans, black converse, a bunch of wristbands and a red studded belt. I made myself toast for breakfast like in anime and put a lunchable in my bag for lunch. I shoved the toast in my mouth like in anime and sprinted to school.

But i was still late. As i put my books in my locker kamiya stared daggers at me. I gave her a dirty look. I headed off to class.

"Sorry im late sir..." I said when i entered the classroom. Everyone was silent and starred at me. There were flowers all over maekos desk. Even if i didnt write her name or if i was late i still wouldnt of put flowers on that stupid bitch's desk. She had it coming and Im just wondering how this didnt happen earlier. I waked to my desk. Everyone was still staring at me.

Even though i overslept last night i was still tiered and i almost fell asleep in English. Itsuki who sits behind me had to keep tapping me and passing me notes all class. God i hate that creepy idiot. Finally English was over and it was time for lunch. Me and my freinds went on the school roof as usual and ate our lunch.

"I feel so sorry for Maeko..." Said itsuki.

"I know rihgt! Imagine getting murdereed by the person you love the most..." Said Yayoi. This pissed me off. I was gonna stay quite but i decided that these idiots shouldn't feel sympathy for maeko.

"She totally had it coming. She was such a stupid slutty bitch. Also how could you say maeko and wataru loved each other?! Wataru is such an asshole it was only a matter of time before he killd her! Besides why are we even talking about this during lunch anyway?" I said bluntly.

"Oh my god hana how could you say that?" Yayoi cried

"Yeah hana that's horrible!" Said itsuki.

"Think about it guys. How many times has meako been a total bitch to you?" I said.

"Alot..." Said yayoi.

"And how many times have you seen wataru whisper something to maeko and she looked scared afterward? And how many times have you seen maeko come to school with bruises on her arms and legs? Or poorly covering a black eye or busted lip with makeup?"

"Alot..." Said itsuki.

"You and i both know she had it coming." I said.

"I guess your right..." Said itsuki. We finished our lunch and headed back to the classroom. But after lunch i started to feel faint.

 _~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~_

I managed to go the entire day without faining but i still felt like shit. I decided to walk home by myself because i felt like shit. I got out my black ipod and listened to Boulevard of broken dreams by green day and addicted by simple plan. When i got home my mom was waiting on the couch and she was mad...

"I heard you were late to school." Said mom.

"Im sorry..." I said.

"Hana you need to stop being late so often! This is the 10th time this month youve been late! You either need to get up earlier or stop going to the konbini every morning! Your education is valuable and your taking it for gratite!"

"I cant do any of those things! If i wake up earlier ill fall asleep during class and if i stop going to the konbini then i wont be able to talk to my friends or get breakfast."

"Then stop spendng so much time at the konbini then! As punishment your sweeping the entire house, taking out the trash and cleaning the toilets before you even think about touching your phone or your computer. Give me your phone until then."

"No! Its not my fault im late! Besides i feel like shit. Im going to lay down."

"Hana you cant keep doing this!" Mom shouted as i stomped up the stairs but i locked myself in my room before she could do anything and I, changed into my black skull pattern nightgown and layed down. I felt like i was gonna pass out any minute...

"You should listen to your mom you know." I was surprised for a second but then I realized it was Xeicks.

"Oh, its you." I said. "Its just that today was really stressful today and i feel like i'm gonna faint any second..."

"Even still, she cares about you."

"Im so stressed out... Leave me alone."

"Ok but first... I want to ask you something. I want to make a deal with you..."

"What is it?"

"For half of your lifespan i can give you shinigami eyes."

"What the hell are shinigami eyes?" I asked.

"Well they let you see the real names of people and their lifespans so you can kill them more easier. They can also increase your vision and its all for the low, low price of half your lifespan!"

I thought for a minute "You know that actually seems like a good idea."

"Alrightie then!" There was a flash and suddenly my vision was...different. "The deal is done. Enjoy your shinigami eyes!"

"Already? This is aweesome... Thnnks xeicks!"

"No problem. Since you said you wanted to be left alone I'll go get some apples or troll people on the streets or something. Ill knock when i come back." Xeicks opened my window and flew out. He closed it before he left.

I got up to go to my desk and start my homework. But when i was on my way i fell over and fainted...

 _~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~_

When i woke up my room was a total mess. My bedsheets were all crumpled up and a bunch of the books and mangas on my bookshelf were all over the floor. My desk was also a mess and the contents of my bag were spilled all over the floor. Most notable all the pages of my death note were torn out, but my trash can remained exactly the same as it was last night before i went to bed.

I got up and i walked around the house. The rest of the house was a mess too. But when I walked into the living room i was greeted with...

the murdered body of my mother. She had been stabbed 70 times. It took me a while to process it but when i did i screamed. The living room was a mess too. The door was still locked though and all the windows were closed... I had been screaming and crying but i didnt even realize it... Suddenly i heard banging from upstairs. I went upstairs annd xeicks was at my window. I let him in.

"Xeicks! What is the meaning of this?!" I shouted

"What happened?" He asked.

"You know what happened."

"Actually no i dont..." I ran downstairs and xeicks followed me. "Hana did you do this?!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I DON'T KNOW WHO DID!" I cryed. I sobbed for a few more minutes and then i found myself running to the police station. I will catch the bastard who did this...

 _~To be continued~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Omg you guys i watched the death note movie last night with lilly-chan and it was SOOOOO GOOOOD! 8DDDD I thought it was gonna suck because they changed the names and shit but it didnt suck at all it was aMAZING! I just wish it was in actual theaters instad of just on netflix xc Also I decided to stop coming up with names for the criminals because it takes up too much time and i dont want the names to be too similar to real people so now their just [REDACTED] Anyway well uh enjoy the chapter xD**_

 _~Yins POV~_

I woke up at exactly 3 am. I ate a quick snack, brushed my teeth, put on my school uniform (a light gray gakuran with a club symbol on it) and name tag and headed out to my job at the konbini. This is my routine every morning except for weekends. My days are always long and tiresome and I dont get much sleep.

You must be wondering who I am. The name's yin kamiya. I'm 17 years old and Im a senior at the Tokyo Academy of Justice _**(AN: No thats not a real school at least not as far as i know xDD)**_.

xXx~τhε ṡεṿεṉτh ṡεαl сhαρτεɾ 4~xXx

At school we discussed kira, who I admire very much. The teacher was required to be neutral in his lecture but we all know he probably supports kira just like everyone else does. Everyone was passing around notes about how awesome kira was and everything. The police never released even t us what methods he used to kill all those scum but nonetheless I aspire to one day be just like him.

The bell rang for lunch. I had to work during lunch today so i quickly ran over to the conbini while my friends called after me. When i got there i bought myself an onigiri which i rang up myself and i ate it as i did my job. The store was packed and I was the only employee there but i managed to get everything done and go back to school after the hour was up.

The rest of the day dragged on. We did yet another boring assignment from our criminal study chart which I memorized a long time ago. I thought the bell would never ring but as soon as it did i rushed out of the school without even bothering going to my locker. The outside felt like paradice.

As usuel, I walked home alone. I didn't have to go to work today so i decided to take the long way home just because it was a nice day. But then i stepped on something wierd. I looked down only to see...a notebook? I picked it up and i noticed it said "death note" on it. I flipped through the pages a little thinking it was a joke and then I heard a gruff voice behind me say "hey." I looked back and it was a homeless man.

"Wh...who are you?!" I asked.

"I am omen. Would you like a tarot reading? Its only $700." He said. I had a lot of money to spare so I said "Sure."

He brought out a pack pf cards and shuffled them. I picked three cards randomly. Omen studied the cards for a few minutes.

"This is disturbing..." He muttered.

"What is it? I asked.

"The cards...they all signify death."

"No way! Let me see." I looked at the cards and sure enought they all said death! This couldnt be a coincidence since i jsut pickeed up the death note. I gave him the $700 and ran away.

The long way home passed the beach so when i got to the beach i took of my shoes and put them in my bag and i walked along the beach. It was all peaceful until i heard a woman scream "HEELLLLLLLLLLP!" I lookedd to see what was wrong and i saw that the lady was being grabbed in the boobs by a familiar looking man. I thought back to my criminal chart for a moment and I realized... it was the notorious cereal rapist [REDACTED]!

"Stop right there asshole!" I shouted. They both stared at me for a moment but then he continued molesting the lady. I got out my death note. I read the rule "the person whose name is written will die". I decided that i needed to do some good in this world for once. I ran behind some bushes and hoping the note was legit I wrote in the note "[REDACTED] gets sweeped out to sea and drowns. The lady escapes."

I waited 40 seconds and suddenly there was a rip current. [REDACTED] slipped and fell and he couldnt get out of the ocean. The lady ran away. I watched with a grin as the man drowned. Then i finished my walk on the beach.

I witnessed more crime on my way home. I was familiar with all the criminals since i was familiar with most the people in tokyo. I wrote all their names in the death note with fitting deaths.

I got home an hour later. "Welcome home yin. What took you so long?" said my older sister Liang who was the resourse officer at Daikoku high. She also went to the Tokyo Acadmy of Justice but unlike me she ate up their fake anti-Kira sentiment. She's scum.

"I didnt have to work and it was a nice day so i decided to take the long route home. Besides its a Friday" I replyed.

"How many times have i told you? Stop taking the long route home! You know how dangerous it is."

"Shut up your not my mom! She and dad died a long time ago stop trying to fill their roles!"

"...Go to your room." She said blankly. I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

I spent the rest of the evening researching criminals and how to effectively kill them without getting caught. I didnt go to bed until midnight.

 _~xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~_

I woke up the next morning at 7. I put on my job uniform for one which consisted of a black button up shirt with khakis and a black cap. I headed down to the konbini. Because breakfast time had already passed it was kind of slow. Then a familier looking girl came in. She had platinum blonde hair with a black bang covering her eyes with pigtails held up with big purple bows. She was wearing a black blood on the dancefloor t shirt with rainbow arm warmers, a bunch of bracelets, a purple tutu, rainbow leggings and converses with drawings all over them. She also had a bunch of piercings. She was on her blog on her phone while she picked out stuff and put in in her bag. Her bag was filled within minutes and she left without paying. I remember her name... Yaoi Tsukihara! I wrote her name in the death note: Yayoi tsukohara gets hit by a bus on her way home. I waited a few minutes and decided to look at the tv.

There was already a newscast on the TV about that awful girl's death. I listened intently becase there was no one there. At the end of the news report the newscaster said with a grim voice "from this incident and the many last night, we can conclude that Kira has risen once again."

I grinned. This is all going exactly according to plan.


End file.
